


Suspicious

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Writing, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Mentioned Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Minor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Good, One Shot, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Platonic Relationships, Relationship(s), Short, Short One Shot, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, Writing, can be read as platonic or romantic, does this count as crack, short as h e l l, someone help i am s t r u g g l i n g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Virgil sat up. “Fuck you.”“Fuck you too.”“Bitch.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Suspicious

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh not good sorry lol. Just wanted to get something out, enjoy :)

"You betrayed me!” Virgil hissed from the couch. He was scowling at Janus, crossing his arms and slowly slumping further into the couch like a child. 

“I did not,” Janus said. 

“You _did_!” Virgil flung his arms open, nearly throwing his phone out the open window. He clutched the device to his chest for a second with a panicked look before glaring at Janus again. “Betrayal.” 

Janus rolled his eyes. “You’re dramatic. Like Roman.” 

Virgil screeched. “You said-” 

“I lied.”

“Obviously!” Virgil scoffed, pulling his hood up so it would cover his eyes. “I can’t believe you would do this to me.” 

“I did what I had to, Virgil.” 

“You said you would watch me!”

“I did.”

Virgil sat up. “Fuck you.” 

“Fuck you too.” 

“Bitch.”

“Motherfucker.” 

“Whore-”

“For the love of God, do _not_ summon Remus here.” 

Virgil snorted, his lips twitching before he forced himself to glare at Janus again. “You killed me.” 

“I did what I had to,” Janus repeated. 

Virgil mocked Janus. “Blah, blah, blah. You said you weren’t imposter!” 

Janus rolled his eyes. “It’s not that big of a deal. You come back next round.” 

Virgil huffed. “I knew you were suspicious.”

“You always say I’m suspicious.” 

“You _are_ always suspicious.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is a slight chance I'll rewrite this to be better in the future lol


End file.
